Seasons
by chocoswift
Summary: Iwaizumi kini hanya menyesal setelah kepergian kekasihnya


" _Iwaaa-chan!"_

" _Iwa-chan?"_

" _Are!? Iwa-chan?"_

" _Iwaaaa-channn chotto matteeeee!"_

" _Hahaha, Daijoubu desu yo, Iwa-chan,"_

" _Oyasumi, Iwachan,"_

" _Iwa-channnn suki yo~"_

Berbagai macam suara yang mendesak di kepala Iwaizumi. Ingin sekali ia menghapus kenangan orang itu. Iwaizumi Hajime (28), sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Dia tak menyangka, setelah 5 tahun berlalu, Iwaizumi masih belum melupakan sosok yangamat menyebalkan, menggangu, dan selalu saja salah di mata Iwaizumi, namun begitu dirindukan, memanjakan, dan begitu indah. Iwaizumi tentu belum begitu yakin dengan semua ini.

Musim dingin tahun itu, Oikawa mengajak Iwaizumi kesuatu tempat. Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tetapi karena Oikawa memaksa, maka dia pun datang. Musim dingin, salju belum turun tetapi udara sudah begitu dingin nan menusuk tulang yang mengharuskan orang waras segera menutupi tubuh mereka dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Oikawa terlihat sedang berdiri dengan balutan jaket cokelat dan celana jeans hitam, tak lupa sneakers putih yang menghiasi kakinya, sedang mengecek posel gengamnya. Nafas demi nafas yang membentuk suatu asap putih begitu CO2 keluar dari hidungnya. Sesekali matanya memandang sekelilingnya umtuk memastikan bahwa seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya akan datang dn menemuinya tepat di bawah pohon natal yang besar di Tokyo.

"Yosh!" Iwaizumi Hajime (20), seorang pria berkulit sedikit _tan_ dengan wajah sedikit merah karena cuaca dingin. Oikawa tersenyum manis sambil memuji wajah Iwaizumi yang sangat lucu, tentu saja diikuti dengan sumpah serapah yang terlontarkan dari bibir merah Iwaizumi. Namun, seperti biasa, Oikawa tidak memikirkan ucapan itu. Dia menggangap bahwa itu adalah ucapan terima kasih yang tertunda.

Oikawa mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam Café di sana. Udara hangat serta harum kopi menyambut mereka berdua begitu pintu di buka. Cukup banyak pengunjung baik muda mudi, sepasang suami istri dan ada pula yang seorang diri tanpa pasangan di café tersebut berhubung karena semua mendapat cuti natal dari sebagian perusahaan di Jepang. Mereka mendapati bangku kosong di pojok sudut dekat jendela lalu kemudian mendudukinya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang _waitress_ sambil mendekati ke dua pemuda yang duduk di bangku tersebut.

"1 caramel moccantio dan 1 coffee americano," ucap Oikawa langsung. Iwaizumi tersenyum sedikit. Ternyata gak sia sia dirinya bersama Oikawa selama ini. Oikawa tahu ternyata dia tidak suka minum manis manis. apalagi eskrim, Iwaizumi merasa itu snagat menjijikkan karena terlalu manis dan ras manis yang berlebihan tersebut kadang lengket di lidah yang tentu menciptakan sensasi tidak nyaman.

Oikawa terus mengoceh bagaimana kehidupannya setelah lulus dari Aoba Johsai. Mulai dari pelayan café di kota Shinjuku tentang bagaimana seluruh pengunjung kaum hawa maupun adam yang begitu mengaguminya berserta karyawan disana sampai bagaimana dia di hukum ganti kaca jendela tetangga lantaran memukul voli terlalu keras. Iwaizumi duduk di depannya sambil mendengarkan seluruh ocehan Oikawa. Iwaizumi sudah terlatih menjadi pendengar yang baik lantaran sudah mendengar keluh kesah Oikawa sejak SMP. Selang beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Oikawa terus merancau hingga keheningan berhasil menyelimuti mereka.

"Iwa-chan," panggil Oikawa Tooru. Merasa terpanggil, Iwaizumi menaikkan sedikit kepalanya.

"A-aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Oikawa Tooru.

Begitu pula dengan tetesan salju pertama dari angkasa.

.

.

.

 **Seasons**

 **By: chocoswift**

 **Haikyuu** **Furudate Haruichi**

 **Angst, Sweet Fluff, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Iwaizumi Hajime X Oikawa Tooru  
{IwaOi}**

 **Oneshot!**

 **.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy This Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan musim panas, terlihat di gedung _indoor_ Aoba Johsai. Para senpai yang sedang berkumpul di pingir lapangan. Iwaizumi Hajime (19) dengan setelan baju bebas, duduk bersama para pemain voli di Seijoh baik anggota baru maupun lama. Kegiatan latihan sore itu terpaksa harus di tunda untuk sementara karena para alumni akan datang, yah hitung hitung buat istirahat 1 hari saja kasihan para _kouhai_ yang setiap hari disiksa habis habisan dengan potongan porsi latihan selama 5 jam penuh tanpa ampun.

Iwaizumi terus memandangi jam tangannya. Hatinya merasa gelisah dan tidak enak. Entah sudah berapa kali dia permisi ke toilet untuk buang air tetapi rasa tidak nyaman terus mengerogoti tubuhnya. Dia berusaha untuk hanyut dalam percakapan mereka tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Bukan mereka yang menendang nya tetapi dia yang selalu menarik diri dari percakapan seru tentang masa lalu yang membuat para _kouhai_ duduk dan senyum senyum tak jelas lantaran mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan para senior.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewatkan begitu saja. Iwaizumi terus berdecak tidak jelas. Ini sudah melebihi waktu yang sudah dia janjikan. Sialan! Iwaizumi bersumpah akan bersiap siap menendang bokong orang itu tanpa ampun karena sudah mengingkar janji.

Crappykawa Tooru, Dimana kau?

…

Iwaizumi duduk di kamarnya sambil berkutik dengan laptopnya. Tangannya bosan dan hanya memutar mutar kursor. Tujuan awal Iwaizumi adalah ingin mencari informasi seputar universitas yang akan dimasukinya. Setelah berjam jam mencari, dia ingin menutup laptopnya tetapi karena berpikir tidak ada kerjaan lain, maka yah… dibiarin aja terbuka.

Iwaizumi memandang ponselnya. Sudah seminggu semenjak reuni di sekolah, Iwaizumi tidak mendapat kabar tentang Oikawa. Tidak biasanya Oikawa diam selama ini, apalagi ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak percakapan mereka di putuskan. Sangking ributnya Oikawa, sampai sampai Iwaizumi pernah me-non aktifkan ponselnya 1 harian penuh demi mendapat ketengangan abadi. Iwaizumi berpikir melakukan itu merupakan hal yang baik, namun nyatanya Oikawa malah lebih sering melepar sms tak berguna lainnya yang malah membuat dirinya makin marah kepada sang setter sekaligus mantan kapten di Seijoh.

Iwaizumi memegang ponselnya. Kemudian menekan tombol power untuk menyalakan.

 **SWIPE TO UNLOCK**

Iwaizumi dengan ragu mengusap layar. Lalu muncul 6 digit angka kata sandi agar bisa mengakses ke telepon gengamnya itu. Setelah ponsel terbuka, dia mencari iMessage. Ibu jarinya mengusap ke seluruh kontak dan kemudian berhenti di kontak yang bertuliskan nama Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi ragu apakah dia harus melemparkan pesan duluan kepadanya. Jika itu memang iya, maka dia harus menerima konsekuensi. Iwaizumi menyentuh layar dan menampilkan kontak Oikawa. Iwaizumi ragu jika harus melakukan itu.

"Argghh!" Iwaizumi melempar ponselnya di tempat tidurnya. Lalu kepalanya direbahkan di meja tanda frustasi komplit. Dia menarik nafas yang amat dalam lalu kemudian membuangnya dengan kasar. Iwaizumi bertanya tanya, mengapa dia merasa frustasi seperti ini? Bukannya harusnya dia senang dan tentram tanpa Oikawa yang terus terusan menhantuinya dengan pesan pesan keramat yang amat tidak pantas di baca. Iwaizumi semakin terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Shittykawa, mangapa kau tidak mengirimku pesan? Ayolah, kirim pesan untukku…" batin Iwaizumi frustasi.

Jika kalian bertanya tanya, mengapa tidak Iwaizumi saja yang mengirim pesan ke Oikawa duluan? Kalian tahu bahwa Iwaizumi adalah orang yang gensi tingkat akut, bahkan lebih parah dari emak emak yang kecanduan nonton Uttaran. Namun, walaupun begitu, dia tetaplah orang yang snagat lembut. Dia tidak ingin usahanya terlihat oleh orang lain. Dia sangat perduli ke sesama anggotanya tak terkecuali Oikawa. Aksi mukul yang diiringi dengan tendang menendang itu sebenarnya hanya tanda perduli.

Setelah beberapa menit dia menidurkan kepalanya di meja, terdengar suara pesan yang masuk. Iwaizumi dengan lemas menaikkan kepalanya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya yang beberapa detik yang lalu dilempar dengan tidak elitnya di kasur.

 **iMessage** _21 secs ago_  
Oikawa Tooru : Iwa-channnn 3  
slide to view

Iwaizumi membulatkan matanya. Permintaan kecilnya ternyata dikabulkan. Iwaizumi harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan lebih sering ke gereja untuk berdoa lebih. Iwaizumi tanpa ragu langsung membuka pesan Oikawa. Rasa rindunya kini berhasil menutupi rasa gengsinya selama ini. Iwaizumi dengan cepat menekan digit kata sandi sampai bersalahan sebanyak 4 kali. Tanpa dia sadari, senyum bahagia sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

 **Oikawa** : Iwa-channnn 3 

**Iwaizumi** : Apa yang kau mau, Trashykawa!? 

**Oikawa** : Hei! Inikah balasanmu ketika aku sudah mengajakmu ngobrol duluan? 

**Iwaizumi** : Kan memang biasanya begitu. 

**Oikawa** : Eh!? Iwa-chann hidoi naaa~~~ 

**Iwaizumi** : Hei! Reuni minggu lalu, mengapa kau tak datang? 

**Oikawa** : eh! Etto…. Iwa-chan bagaimana jika kita _hang-out_? 

**Iwaizumi** : Oi! Jangan merubah topik, bodoh! Jawab pertanyaanku! 

**Oikawa** : Jaaa Iwa-chann ayo kita bertemu di stasiun Shibuya 

**Iwaizumi** : Oi! Jawabanmu melenceng! 

**Oikawa** : Besok jam 7.30… jangan terlambat… xoxo 

**Iwaizumi** : Oi! 

**Iwaizumi** : Oikawa! 

**Iwaizumi** : Balas aku!

Iwaizumi mendecih pelan. Dia kemudian menekan tombol home. Cepat cepat dia memilih ikon _Note_. Iwaizumi tidak mengerti, dia menjadi senyum sendiri seperti remaja wanita yang sering muncul di shoujo manga di toko buku seberang rumahnya. Dia menekan atau kata yang lebih tepat meyentuh layar Note. Keyboard visual otomatis muncul.

 **Tomorrow** Date with Oikawa

…

"Yosh!" sapa Iwaizumi. Oikawa yang tadinya sedang sibuk sedang celingak celinguk ke kiri kanan demi mendapat sosok yang dicari dengan sebuah tas hitam selempang yang bertengger di bahunya. Oikawa mengucapkan sebuah sapaan balik. Jika kau bilang bahwa Oikawa memiliki _fashion sense_ yang baik, kau salah. Di musim panas, suhu di Shibuya sekitar 26 celsius, dia malah menggunakan syal untuk melingkari lehernya. Oikawa tetap tidak berubah. Entah kenapa, iwaizumi menjadi lebih lega melihatnya. Ia nanti harus menghajarnya karena sudah membuat dirinya cemas selama seminggu tanpa henti.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka memutuskan berhenti di Story Café. Oikawa tidak berbicara banyak. Dia hanya diam sepanjang waktu. Iwaizumi yang bukan tipe pembuka pembicaraan, bahkan dia termasuk tipe pendengar. Tanpa Oikawa yang biasanya membuka pembicaraan, suasanya pada siang itu terasa hening walau ada pengunjung lain yang sibuk berbincang dengan teman atau saudaranya. Iwaizumi duduk di sana sambil memandang meja, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Oikawa. Iwaizumi semakin merasa tidak enak. Sekali ini ia ingin membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Oikawa,"  
"Iwa-chan,"

Mereka berdua saling memanggil nama satu sama lain dalam menit dan detik yang sama. Suasana menjadi lebi cangung daripada sebelumnya. Jujur saja, Iwaizumi belum pernah sekalipun menghadapi situasi ini.

"Ehm… maaf aku harus ke toilet," Oikawa langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Iwaizumi yang masih duduk terpatung. Dia bahkan belum sempat menjawab. Oikawa meninggalkan tas hitamnya di meja sebelum dia pergi. Oke! Ini penting! Iwaizumi bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari tahu sesuatu tetapi ada sesuatu yang pasti di sembunyikan Oikawa. Matanya terus memandangi tas tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan hanya untuk melihat lihat sedikit. Iwaizumi perlahan lahan menarik _zipper_ tas tersebut. Sesekali kepalanya mengadah ke arah toilet untuk memastikan bahwa Oikawa belum kembali. Setelah terbuka, ada beberapa peralatan make up disana. Iwaizumi sempat bingung. Mengapa Oikawa tiba tiba suka make up? Namun dia tidak terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya. Saat melihat lihat, dia memukul sisi kanan tas yang menciptakan bunyi plastik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Iwaizumi beralih ke sisi berikutnya.

Dia membuka tas dan menemukan setumpuk obat obatan yang sangat banyak. Iwaizumi terkejut sedikit. Tidak mungkin Oikawa sakit, kan? Batinnya. Dia bertanya tanya mengapa Oikawa membawa segitu banyak obat. Buru buru dia kembali menutup tas dan meletakkannya ke posisi semula agar tidak mencurigakan. Oh! Sekarang dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah memeriksa tas orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik tetapi hey! Selama Oikawa tidak tahu maka semuanya aman bukan?

Tepat setelah Iwaizumi meletakkan tasnya ke posisi semua. Terdengar jeritan wanita dari ujung. Awallnya dia merasa tidak tertarik namun entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Dia berdiri sedikit untuk melihat kejadian itu. Sesaat kemudian, matanya membulat.

Oikawa jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

…

Iwaizumi lagi lagi duduk di ruangan yang tertutup. Kepalanya di tidurkan ke arah tempat tidur rumah sakit Totsuhara. Ruangan itu begitu sepi dengan bermodalkan cahaya minim dari luar. Iwaizumi sengaja menutup gorden jendela, entah kenapa dia menjadi kurang suka dengan cahaya matahari. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama nan menggigil. Di hadapannya, terdapat manusia yang berbaring di sana. Wajahnya begitu pucat seperti kertas dengan berbagai alat pembantu penyokong hidup yang terpasang di berbagai bagian tubuhnya. Iwaizumi akan mengira itu mayat jika bukan alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berusaha memberitahukan bahwa orang itu masih hidup.

Sudah 5 hari semenjak Oikawa jatuh di café tersebut. Jujur, Iwaizumi merasa bersalah. Jika saja dia menolak tawaran si bodoh itu, mungkin dia akan selamat dan tidak berakhir di rumah sakit. Iwaizumi cukup muak dengan baut obat obatan di sini.

3 hari yang lalu, Iwaizumi menemukan sebuah kertas dari dokter. Di tas hitam milik Oikawa. Tanggal _check-up_ Oikawa sebenarnya adalah tanggal dimana mereka pergi. Sekali lagi, Iwaizumi ingin sekali menghajar wajah busuk Oikawa. Dia hanya membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Ini sudah hitung hitung 2 hari Iwaizumi tidak makan, melainkan hanya duduk di rumah sakit yang menanti Oikawa untuk bangun yang belum bisa dipastikan eksistensinya.

Iwaizumi mendesah berat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 malam. Langit di Tokyo tidak lagi secerah tadi. Lingkaran hitam di mata Iwaizumi semakin terlihat. Dia tak yakin berapa jam dia tidur dalam sehari dan kapan dia terakhir kali tidur dengan tenang. Dia bahkan tidak ingat lagi tanggal dan bulan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa apa lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pulang rumah lagi. Kalau tidak para suster yang iba dan membawakan makanan kepadanya. Mungkin dia tidak akan makan sampai Oikawa bangun.

Dia berharap Tuhan kali ini bisa mengabulkan permohonan kecil ini.

 _Flashback_

 _Oikawa Tooru mengalami penipisan darah. Berdasarkan yang kami lihat, sum sum tulang belakangnya mengalami malfungsi yang cukup hebat. Dia memproduksi sel darah putih atau leukosit dalam jumlah yang berlebihan dan kemudia sel darah putih itu mengganas dan tidak hanya memakan kuman tetapi banyak sel darah merah yang juga ikut termakan. Telah dikatakan begitu karena jumlah eritrosit yang terus terusan menurun. Dari survei pertumbuhan sel darah putih, diduga Oikawa sudah berusaha menahan penyakit ini selama 2 tahun. Setidaknya itulah jangka waktu yang dia tahan sebelum dia di datangkan di rumah sakit. Selain itu, juga ada penyakit lain yaitu peradangan pada sendi terutama di engsel kaki. Tidak berbahaya tetapi tetap harus kita atasi._

 _Kami akan memberi informasi terbaru terkait pasien. Mohon tetap tenang. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengobati pasien._

" _Acute Myelogenous Leukimia_ ," baca Iwaizumi pelan. Oh Tuhan apa itu? Iwaizumi bahkan tidak tahu jenis kanker apa yang diderita Oikawa. Iwaizumi menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam sisi ujung kasur rumah sakit. Iwaizumi mendongakan kepalanya sampai di batas leher. Lagi lagi dia menarik nafas dalam dalam. Kini dia sudah hilang akalnya. Beberapa panggilan dari orangtuanya pun tidak dijawab.

Oikawa Tooru, cepatlah bangun, aku mohon.

.

.

.

Musim gugur, musim yang yang terasa sangat dingin tetapi hangat didalamnya. Iwaizumi Hajime duduk di ruang televisi dirumahnya. Duduk di depan televisi dengan hanya mengandalkan sebuah selimut berwarna merah muda untuk menghangatkan dirinya. iwaizumi menatap bosan lacar 32 inchi LED TV di hadapannya. Tidak ada acara yang menarik di televisi. Namun, tetap dia lihat saja karena dia merasa sudah tidak ada kerjaan lain setelah mereka lulus SMA di Seijoh 3 hari yang lalu. Mungkin saja dia akan mendaftar di universitas ternama di Jepang seperti University Of Tokyo atau Yokohama University atau mungkin Kyoto University. Tetapi itu semua masih simpang siur, belum pasti.

Oikawa datang dengan 2 cangkir coklat panas di kedua tangannya dengan balutan sweater yang menutut Iwaizumi sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bayangkan seorang yang berusia 18 tahun masih memakai sweater bergambar tokoh kartun Alien. Oikawa memberikan secangkir coklat panas. Iwaizumi menerimanya dan meneguk minuman kental nan hangat tersebut perlahan sambilan membiarkan rasa hangat menguasai dirinya. oikawa duduk di sebelah kiri sambil menikmati cokelat hangat. Entah kenapa, Iwaizumi merasa Oikawa sangat dekat pada tubuhnya. Alih alih menyuruh si berisik itu untuk menjauh dia malah membiarkan oikawa merasakan tubuhnya. Iwaizumi merasa aneh pada dirinya, baru pertama kali dia merasa seperti ini.

Dia merasakan kupu kupu yang terbang kian mari di dalam perutnya.

…

Iwaizumi menatap apartemen yang kini kosong. Segalanya sepi dengan tambahan agak remang di apartemen itu serasa seperti ruangan itu tak berpenghuni. Sangat sepi bahkan Iwaizumi sanggup mendengar suara keran air washtafel yang menetes pelan. Iwaizumi mendesah pelan. Oikawa sudah meninggalkan apertemen Iwaizumi sejak 3 hari yang lalu dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin mencari kehidupan baru di Osaka lalu Iwaizumi dengan bodohnya membiarkan si Idiot itu pergi. Sekarang bahkan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang benar benar bodoh di kasus ini.

Iwaizumi merundukkan kepalanya untuk sejenak. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghantam tubuh atletis miliknya dengan kasar. Ini baru pertama kalinya iwaizumi merasakan ini. Hari itu lah dia mengenal kata _kesepian_. Seluruh tubuhnya bahkan hatinya merasa kosong tak berpenghuni, tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Selama ini, Oikawa selalu berada di sisinya yang tanpa dia sendiri sadari itu sudah bagaikan sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat adiktif, sama pengaruhnya saat sudah kecanduan narkoba. Tanpa obat itu, kini dia merasa kosong. Meningkatkan ego dan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhan. Ibarat menjauhkan tanaman dari sinar matahari.

Iwaizumi menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Dia merasa kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya. dirinya yang cederung mengharapkan ekspetasi yang berlebih sehingga saat itu tidak tercapai, maka dia serasa terhempas di tanah keras sekali. Dia terisak perhalan. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali, bahkan perih. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah bertindak sejauh ini.

Iwaizumi perhalan merasakan kupu kupu tersebut sirna perhalan.

…

Akhir musim dingin di Tokyo. Iwaizumi berjalan jalan di Shibuya untuk sekedar mencuci mata. Dia merasa bosan di rumah berdiam diri terus menerus. Iwaizumi dengan setelan jaket musim dingin berwarna cokelat, celana jeans biru donker dan sepatu cokelat tidak mencolok karena iwaizumi tidak suka sesuatu yang mencolok. Sesekali dia masuk ke toko hanya sekedar melihat maupun membeli. Saat itu, Iwaizumi bermaksud ingin membeli beberapa obat tidur karena akhir akhir ini dia merasa agak kurang bisa tidur. Iwaizumi masuk ke dalam salah satu apotek yang tidak terlalu besar karena dia hanya ingin membeli obat tidur saja. Saat ingin membayar, matanya tiba tiba melihat siluet orang terambut cokelat dengan model rambut yang sangat dikenalinya.

Seketika, matanya membulat sempurna. Bukan karena dia melihat Oikawa, melainkan banyaknya pil pil yang entah apa bahkan tak ia kenal yang Oikawa beli. Dia tidak tahu itu buat apa. Dan apa yang dia lakukan disini? Bukannya dia sedang di Osaka katanya? Ini membuat Iwaizumi semakin bingung. Apa mungkin Oikawa membohonginya? Iwaizumi yakin Oikawa bukan tipe orang penipu walau tampangnya rada rada kriminal sedikit.

Iwaizumi kembali menempitkan matanya.

"Crappykawa!" tegur Iwaizumi.

Oikawa tersontak sedikit dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah! I-iwa chan… ke-kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Oikawa sedikit gugup. Iwaizumi menyadari ada sedikit aneh pada wajahnya.

"Oi! Kau bilang kau ke Osaka! Kok malah disini?" tanya Iwaizumi sedikit kesal.

"Eh… cuman jalan jalan mungkin" gumam Oikawa sambil mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah lain.

"Hah!? Mungkin katamu? Tolong perjelas _statement_ mu itu, Tooru." Sekarang Iwaizumi lebih mirip ibu yang khawatir karena anaknya pulang larut malam.

"Ah.. dari pada marah marah, mendingan jalan jalan dulu yok!" jawab Oikawa sebisanya untuk mengalihkan percakapan. Oikawa lalu menarik tangannya lagi.

Sebuah gugusan merah melintang di kedua pipi Iwaizumi Hajime.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi (28) berjalan santai dengan kaus hitam bertuliskan #YOLO. Tipikal musim panas, Iwaizumi berjalan di sebuah mini market. Gugusan pendingin ruangan atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai _Air Conditioner_ atau AC datang menerpa wajah tampan miliknya. Dia berjalan santai melewati rak rak snack dan kemudian sampailah dia di kulkas yang didalamnya terisi berbagai manacam minuman mulai dari air mineral sampai minuman isotonik. Iwaizumi mengambil salah satu darinya dan membeli satu lagi. Setelah membayar, Iwaizumi langsung keluar dari konbini tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai ke tujuan yaitu Rumah Sakit Totsuhara.

Iwaizumi mendorong pintu masuk rumah sakit. Rumah sakit itu termasuk ramai, terbukti banyaknya pengunjung baik pasian maupun penjenguk atau segala macam yang duduk di _waiting room_ untuk menanti nomor giliran. Iwaizumi berjalan santai menuju lift dan menelan tombol 8. Lift membawa satu orang di dalamnya menuju ke arah destinasi yaitu lantai 8.

Pintu lift terbuka, Iwaizumi berjalan menuju ke kamar 801. Setelah pintu digeser Iwaizumi tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Dia mulai panik. Apa yang terjadi dengan Oikawa? Dia berlari di koridor dan menuju ke resepsionis lantai 8. Dengan panik dia bertanya kepada wanita gemuk yang duduk di balik meja. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa pasien nomor kamar 801 telah di pindahkan ke ruang intensif yang terletak di ujung koridor. Iwaizumi sesaat merasa lega.

Setelah mngucapkn terima kasih kepada resepsionis, Iwaizumi langsung berlari ke arah koridor dan nomor kamar yang dimaksud. Dia tak perduli lagi dengan pandangan para suster disana, yang penting yang ingin ditemuinya adalah di bodoh itu. Iwaizumi menggeser pintu kasar sehingga menciptakan suara dentruman yang cukup keras.

Oikawa dengan santainya duduk di tempat tidur sambil memegang buku. Iwaizumi dengan nafas tidak teratur memandang kesal Oikawa yang santainya membaca buku di ruangan dengan tenang aman dan tertib.

"Oi! Baka! Aku mencarimu kemana mana! Hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang selalu membuat orang lain khawatir!" urat urat kekesalan sudah mencapai ubun ubun. Iwaizumi memijak lantai rumah sakit hingga retak. Oikawa yang tadinya terlalu santai membaca buku, mulai merasakan hawa hawa yang mengamcam di sebelahnya. Namun, dia tetap tenang.

"Ah! Konnichiwa, Iwa-chan" ucapnya sambil mengumbar senyum. Iwaizumi yang tadinya ingin memukul wajahnya, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Iwaizumi berjalan mendekat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan menuju kursi yang membelakangi jendela. Oikawa heran melihat perubahan mood yang hebat pada kekasihnya. Iwaizumi lalu memegang tangan kekasihnya yang sangat kurus, bahkan dia bisa merasakan langsung tulang di pergelangan tangan Oikawa.

Iwaizumi merunduk sambil menahan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

"Iwa-chan,"

…

Iwaizumi kembali menatap nisan di depannya. Batu yang kini hanya sebuah identitas untuk sang pemilik. Langit mulai mendung disertai dengan gemuruh guntur dan angin yang sepoi kini menjadi lebih kuat. Walaupun begitu, iwaizumi tak luput dari tanah dimana dia berpijak. Dupa yang sudah hampir mencapai setengah dan se _bucket_ bunga lily putih di tangan kanannya. Gemuruh guntur yang semakin terdengar jelas, dan bau hujan mulai menyebar kemana mana. Perlahan, hujan turun kian deras hingga membasahi tanah di pemakaman itu tak terkecuali Iwaizumi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak mampu bergerak. Kakinya gemetar hebat dengan balutan jas yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Lama kelamaan mulai terdengar suara isakan yang pelan.

"Oikawa, sayounara—  
dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku mencintaimu,"

"Ne! Iwa-chan benarkah?"

"Itu bukan pujian, baka," Iwaizumi meneteskan airmata dengan deras.

"Ah! Iwa-chan, jangan lupakan aku,"

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Bisakah kau melepasku?"

"Ya,"

"Terima kasih,"

及川徹

１９９２年７月１０日

２０２０年４月２０日

.

.

.

終わり


End file.
